1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanical devices for the purpose of securing hair in a bundle
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for holding or ornamenting the hair have been used for literally thousands of years. Those for bundling the hair are usually elastic bands or flat clips or bendable devices of malleable materials or other such mechanical devices with movable parts or which change shape. Devices of this type require elastic qualities or springs or that they be deformed with each use of the device or other energy storing means which apply pressure to the hair bundle. The same pressure which secures the bundle of hair can damage the hair or entangle the hair which along with the damage can cause discomfort upon removal. Furthermore, these devices rely on moving, stretching or bendable parts, which can break or wear out.
There is no known prior art which teaches a method of holding hair by means of a rigid or semi-rigid helix in bundles without undo pressure or moving parts and is removed easily by "unscrewing" the device as with the present invention.